Doll logs/2013
Signature dolls Signature - Royals Back-of-the-box blurb Are you a Royal or a Rebel? Shut the storybooks you thought you knew and open a new chapter at Ever After High, where the spellbinding teenagers of classic fairytale legends choose to either follow their parent's fabled footsteps or discover their own Happily Ever After! Quotes * Living the Dream. (Briar Beauty) * Most Fabulous One of All. (Apple White) * A Natural Beauty. (Ashlynn Ella) * Just Right, Never Wrong. (Blondie Lockes) Diaries The diaries that come with the 'Signature' dolls are disguished as bookmarks. They can be folded open to reveal seven chapters worth of a look into the lives of the students. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Ever After High'' website. Each profile is preceded by an introduction paragraph on the character unique to the boxes. * Apple White - She may be destined to be the "Fairest of Them All", but Apple's not just another princess waiting for her Prince Charming to come to the rescue. This royal beauty is a motivated, smart, natural born leader who takes her responsibility as the next Snow White seriously. Every mirror on the wall knows she wants nothing more than for her "Happily Ever After" to come true. * Ashlynn Ella - 'Even with a royally enchanting rags-to-riches destiny, the free-spirited Ashlynn remains humble, helpful and down-to-earth. This spellbinding nature lover always tries to imagine herself in other people's shoes... literally! To be honest, while she's not materialistic by nature, Ashlynn is kind of obsessed with shoes. Hey, what do you expect from the daughter of Cinderella? * '''Blondie Lockes '- On a never-ending quest to find what's "just right", the candidly honest Blondie may be opinionated, but she also has a heart as warm as Baby Bear's porridge. Her friends royally love her endearing honesty and bouncy personality. Through her MirrorCast show, Just Right, Blondie hopes to unlock new doors of opportunity to her true Happily Ever After — proving she actually comes from fairytale royalty! * '''Briar Beauty - Spontaneous, energetic, and always ready to seize the day, Briar lives to live it up! Because she's destined to sleep for 100 years before her "Happily Ever After" comes true, Briar makes every waking moment count. She's an "early bird" and "night owl" rolled into one glamorous "social butterfly" who loves all the perks of being a young, fun, and fashionable royal "it girl". Signature - Rebels Back-of-the-box blurb Are you a Royal or a Rebel? Shut the storybooks you thought you knew and open a new chapter at Ever After High, where the spellbinding teenagers of classic fairytale legends choose to either follow their parent's fabled footsteps or discover their own Happily Ever After! Quotes * Conjuring My Own Destiny. (Raven Queen) * Mischief & Madness. (Madeline Hatter) * Truth, Justice & Furry Critters. (Hunter Huntsman) * Cloaked in Mystery. (Cerise Hood) * Loves a Happily Ever After. (C.A. Cupid) Diaries The diaries that come with the 'Signature' dolls are disguished as bookmarks. They can be folded open to reveal seven chapters worth of a look into the lives of the students. Profiles Most space on the back of the box is taken up by the characters' profiles that can also be found on the ''Ever After High'' website. Each profile is preceded by an introduction paragraph on the character unique to the boxes. * C.A. Cupid - As the straight-shooting sweetheart who's in love with true love, Cupid believes everyone deserves a "Happily Ever After". This new girl at school advises matters of both Royal and Rebel hearts through her muse blog and relationship MirrorCast! Now if only she could follow her own advice. In a world where fairytale endings come true, Cupid's waiting in the wings to discover her own "Once Upon a Time". * Cerise Hood - Sshhh! Don't tell anyone, but Cerise has a secret. Everyone knows Red Riding Hood is her mom. But nobody can find out who her father is! Let's just say there's a reason her hood is always up. Since she's so protective of her family, Cerise sometimes comes off like a bit of a lone wolf. Don't misunderstand her though… she's fiercely loyal to her pack of friends, and, my, what a big heart she has. * Hunter Huntsman - He's brave, he's heroic, he's destined to save the weak from the wicked, and he loves... fuzzy woodland creatures? Yes, though a dutiful man of action, there are two things that break Hunter's heart of gold- girls in need of rescuing, and adorable, helpless animals. Even seeing people eat meat makes him sad. If it was up to him, Hunter would be a healer instead of a huntsman. * Madeline Hatter - Straight from the famously mad world of Wonderland, the always-happy Madeline Hatter (or "Maddie", as her friends call her) puzzles out puzzles, talks in riddles, and is the best friend a fairytale could wish for. This merry trickster always stays crazy true to herself. Maddie loves her destiny as the mad host of tea parties, but she is also excited about a future full of endless possibilities! * Raven Queen - Daughter of the infamous Evil Queen, Raven is destined to be the villainous sorceress who conquers kingdoms with her dark magic... But this rebellious dreamer doesn't have it in her to be evil. Raven is kind, compassionate, and too often misunderstood because of her mother's dark legacy. Now she's celebrated as the heroic leader of the Ever After Rebels, even though she doesn't crave the spotlight. Other dolls Legacy Day Back-of-the-box blurb The fairest fairyteens of Ever After High are ready to spellebrate''' Legacy Day'. It's the chapter we've waited our whole lives for! The time when we declare to be the next generation of famous fairytales, magically binding ourselves to our legendary stories. Dressed in are royally hexquisite Legacy fashions, each of us holds the key to our destiny. Our future has been written. It's waiting to be unlocked. This is just the first step towards our very own Once Upon a Time. '''Wait' a spell! It's time to flip the script! Some students want to follow their true heart's desire. Not everyone has a Happily Ever After waiting for them! Time to rewrite our destinies! For the first time ever after, tradition is going to be turned on its crown! Getting Fairest Back-of-the-box texts C.A. Cupid: Hey BFFAs! True Hearts Day dance 2night! Febrewary 14, 3:33pm Apple White: Totally throne 4 a loop on what tiara to wear. Any advice? Febrewary 14, 3:36pm C.A. Cupid: Pics? Febrewary 14, 3:37pm Apple White: send Febrewary 14, 3:42pm C.A. Cupid: Both r royally enchanting! U can't go wrong! Febrewary 14, 3:43pm Apple White: Awwww thx! Gonna finish getting fairest! C U 2nite! Febrewary 14, 3:44pm |} | width="50%" | C.A. Cupid: Hey BFFAs! True Hearts Day dance 2night! Febrewary 14, 3:33pm Briar Beauty: Just woke up LOspeLLS. Getting fairest right now! Febrewary 14, 4:34pm C.A. Cupid: Hexcellent! U know what ur gonna wear? Febrewary 14, 4:35pm Briar Beauty: Ya but can't decide on crownglasses. Thoughts? send Febrewary 14, 4:44pm C.A. Cupid: Y not bring both? Febrewary 14, 4:45pm Briar Beauty: Hex yeah! Ur the queen of advice! Luv it! Febrewary 14, 4:46pm |} |} C.A. Cupid: Hey BFFAs! True Hearts Day dance 2night! Febrewary 14, 3:33pm Raven Queen: Hey C ♡! Need some advice plz! Febrewary 14, 3:36pm C.A. Cupid: Whats up? Febrewary 14, 3:37pm Raven Queen: Getting fairest but don't know what queen collar to wear. send Febrewary 14, 3:50pm C.A. Cupid: Both are wicked awesome! Listen 2 ur heart ♡ Febrewary 14, 3:51pm Raven Queen: Hex yeah!... Dance is gonna be off the book! Febrewary 14, 3:56pm |} | width="50%" | C.A. Cupid: Hey BFFAs! True Hearts Day dance 2night! Febrewary 14, 3:33pm Madeline Hatter: Jazzed as a jabberwocky 4 the dance! Febrewary 14, 3:34pm C.A. Cupid: me 2 ♡♡♡ Febrewary 14, 3:35pm Madeline Hatter: Almost done getting fairest. Wearing 1 of these 2 hats! send Febrewary 14, 3:43pm C.A. Cupid: Totally tea-riffic! Febrewary 14, 3:44pm Madeline Hatter: WONDERLANDIFULLY HAT-TASTIC!LOspeLLS Febrewary 14, 3:45pm |} |} Category:Doll logs